Talk:Computer Security/Ethics/@comment-37642827-20181127151224
What is any event/action causing loss or damage to hardware, software, data, or info? Computer Crime Computer security risk Virus Trojan Horse B is correct-Sarah Law What is computer crime? Any illegal activity using a computer online Takes the data and destroys it Accesses a computer/network illegally Any illegal activity using a computer D is correct- Sarah Law What is a program that can replicate itself by attaching itself to other programs? Virus Worm Trojan Horse Spoofing A is correct- Sarah Law What does the antivirus program (Inoculate) do? Puts the file in separate area to be detected so it doesn’t get infected Takes the info from the file(s) and detects if file is malicious Trick you into forwarding emails about fake viruses A program disguised as a helpful, legitimate utility or program B is correct- Sarah Law What is sending email that looks like it comes from someone else? Virus Hoax Spoofing Worm Hacker B is correct- Sarah Law What is a hacker? Accesses a computer/network illegally Takes the data and destroys it or steals it Any illegal activity using a computer Sending email that look like it comes from someone else A is correct - Sarah Law What is a cracker? Accesses a computer/network illegally Any illegal activity using a computer Takes the data and destroys it or steals it A program disguised as a helpful, legitimate utility or program C is correct- Sarah Law What is a small file that a server stores on a computer called? Privacy Cookie Popup Data B is correct- Rianne Bollinger What program on a computer collects information? Speed of information Links to the web Spyware Piracy C is correct- Rianne Bollinger What is an “official” email that collects personal information? Phishing & Pharming Accuracy Installing Activation A is correct- Rianne Bollinger What is the highest known web time waste? Sports Shopping General News Travel C is correct- Rianne Bollinger How much time is the web used daily? 4 hours 10 minutes Half an hour 2 hours C is correct- Rianne Bollinger What is the main idea of ethics? The accuracy of information The the speed of the web The privacy of information All the above D is correct- Rianne Bollinger What is the term called for when known information is collect in spyware? Popups File Cookies Pharming A is correct- Rianne Bollinger What is the illegal copying of files called? A pricacy B cookies C pharming D hacker A is the correct answer Randall Sikveland When you buy software from a company how many copies are you buying? A 4 B2 C3 D1 D is the correct answer Randall Sikveland What are license agreements? A installing more then one on a usb drive B dloading downing from a usb drive C downloading to more then one computer D buy a site license D is the correct answer What is it called when you have to activate something online A license product activation B Product cd C Cloud Drive D Product Activation Proce What year did the software piracy cost more than 114 Billion dollars A 2011 B 2012 C 2014 D 2013 Correct Answer is D Randall Sikveland How did the software cost per min A 216,000 B 217,000 C 218,000 D 219,000 A is the correct Answer Randall Sikveland